


This is how you know your bored

by Bokukkokhmer



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crossover, I'm bored, Other, Yandere, yandere simulator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokukkokhmer/pseuds/Bokukkokhmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you create a freaking JJBA/Yandere Simulator crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is how you know your bored

Dio Brando as Yandere-chan

Jonathan Joestar as Senpai

Robert E. O. Speedwagon as Rival 1

Gyro Zepelli

Erina Pendleton as Osana Najimi

Rohan Kishibe as Rival 2

Antonio "Tonio" Trussardi as Rival 3

Joseph Joestar as Rival 4 (Jonathan's younger sibling {Aka "Senpai's sister"}

Santana, Wham, ACDC and other pillar men as the delinquents

Kars as Delinquent Rival

Caesar Zepelli

Suzie Q as Rival 5

Lisa Lisa as Rival 6

Josuke Higashikata as Rival 7

Okuyasu Nijimura

Mohammed Abdul

Jean-Pierre Polnareff as Rival 8

Yoshikage Kira as Info-chan

Enrico Pucci as Oka Ruto (Rival 9)

Funny Valentine as Student Council President (Rival 10)

Vanilla Ice

Hol Horse

Oingo and Boingo

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me. It all made sense in my head


End file.
